Le Bon, La Brute Et La Dominatrice
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: C'est l'épisode 7X23, L'histoire se passe avant, pendant et après. C'est surtout les scènes GSR... 4 Chapitres
1. AVANT

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : avant, pendant et après**

**Saison 07**

**avant, pendant et après :**

**l'épisode (24) le bon, la brute, la dominatrice**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - Avant**

AVANT - QUELQUES JOURS AVANT

DANS LE CRIME LAB.

AU LEVé du JOUR

Dans l'établissement de la Police Scientifique, après avoir résolu, son affaire, Sara se rend dans le bureau de Grissom, son superviseur, son amant. Quand elle arrive à la porte. Elle le voit entrain de remplir des formulaires. Sara l'admire. Et elle se dit.

_«Qu'il est mignon avec ses lunettes ! … Je l'aime de plus en plus.Maintenant plus rien ne peut nous empêcher de nous aimer, de vivre ensemble. Tant que notre relation est caché !… Que va-t-on faire si tous apprend pour nous. Ecklie nous vira sur le champ ! … Depuis le temps qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi. »_

À ce moment là, Grissom sent qu'une personne l'observe. Même les yeux dans les papiers, il sait que c'est Sara, sa Sara, la femme de sa vie. Grissom finit sa paperasse. Appuyé à la porte, sa bien-aimée, sa Sara, l'attend. Grissom lève son nez et voit sa douce et tendre.

SARA : Salut ! J'ai fini mon enquête.

GRISSOM : Oui ! J'ai lu ton enquête en premier !

SARA : En premier ! … Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Elle était la première de la pile alors je l'ai lu !

SARA : Et moi ! Qui avait cru que c'était parce ce que nous sommes ensemble !

GRISSOM : Sara ! Fait attention !

SARA : Il y a personne !

GRISSOM : Personne !

SARA : C'est mort ! Ici ! … Alors ! … Tu n'es pas entrain de regarder les maquettes du tueur ?

GRISSOM : Non !

SARA : Tu ne fais pas la tienne ?

GRISSOM : La mienne ?

SARA : Oui ! … Ta maquette ! … Tu sais celle que tu as commencé à la maison.

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Nous sommes au labo !

SARA : Oups ! … Et je te l'ai dit ! Gil ! Il y a personne dans le couloir qui mène à ton bureau.

GRISSOM : Ok ! Mais fait attention ! … Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux !

SARA : Tu es sûre !

Grissom la regarde. Il reste perplexe. Sara lui fait son sourire.

_«Son sourire me fait toujours autant d'effet ! … Et elle le sait ! Si tu savais que je t'aime à la folie. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si je te perdais !» Pense Grissom._

SARA : Ok ! Je suis désolée ! … Mais te voir comme ça me fait envie d'un moment romantique entre nous deux !

GRISSOM : Je te pardonne ! … Sara !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Ferme la porte de mon bureau mais reste ici un moment.

Sara le regarde et hausse un sourcil. Elle lui sourit. Et Sara se dirige vers la porte. Sara regarde s'il y a du monde dans le couloir. Et elle ferme doucement la porte du bureau de Grissom. Puis Sara se dirige lentement vers lui. Ils s'embrassent tendrement mais cela dure que quelques secondes. Sara réalise son sourire qui fait craqué Grissom. Ce dernier mort la lèvre supérieure. Sara le regarde. Elle lui sourit encore.

SARA : Mon rêve vient de se réaliser !

GRISSOM : Et n'en redemande pas !

SARA : Quoi ? Plus de bisous ! Plus rien ! C'est fini !

GRISSOM : Je te parlerais de flirter avec moi sur notre lieu de travail.

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! … Tu m'as fait peur !

GRISSOM : Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur ! Je ne te quitterais plus du tout ! … J'ai pris goût à tes lèvres, à ton corps, à ton amour !

SARA : Quelle déclaration d'amour ! Que tu viens de me faire !

GRISSOM : Moque toi de moi !

SARA : Non ! Je ne me moque pas de toi !

GRISSOM : Tu as vu que j'ai fait des progrès !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Je fais mon devoir de superviseur !

SARA : Ah ! … Les paperasses !

GRISSOM : Oui ! Il faut bien.

SARA : Et j'ai bien travaillé ?

GRISSOM : D'après toi ?

SARA : Gil ! … Tu sais que ce soir. Je suis de congé.

GRISSOM : Oui ! Je sais ! J'ai décidé de prendre aussi un congé pour…

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! Et pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Pour être avec la femme que j'aime.

Sara a le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Grissom la regarde amoureusement comme toujours depuis qu'ils sont seuls.

SARA : Merci !

GRISSOM : De rien !

SARA : À tout à l'heure !

Grissom lui sourit. Et il fait un bisous dans le vent. Sara l'a vu. Elle sourit et rend le bisous à Grissom en faisant comme lui. Grissom regarde partir sa Sara. Il quitte son bureau avec une feuille de congé signé. Dans quelques heures, Ecklie sera qu'il prend un jour. Mais il rencontre Nick sur son chemin.

NICK : Salut ! Griss ! Quoi de neuf !

GRISSOM : Rien ! Pourquoi ?

NICK : Je trouve que vous avez changé !

GRISSOM : Tout le monde change !

NICK : Oui ! Mais ! …

GRISSOM : Mais quoi ?

NICK : Vous êtes parti un mois.

GRISSOM : Pour un séminaire !

NICK : Depuis un bon moment déjà, vous ne faites plus d'heures supplémentaires. Vous partez à la fin de votre service. Vous avez rasé votre barbe et j'ai même l'impression que vous avez perdu un peu de poids ! Je trouve que vous avez vraiment changé ! … Vous avez une copine ! … C'est ça

Grissom regarde Nick et se dit.

_«Oui ! J'ai Sara dans ma vie et elle me rend heureux comme jamais je l'ai été.Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Dire que Sara la sentit à notre première rencontre. Je l'ai senti aussi mais je n'étais pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle. Avant nous étions que des amants mais maintenant c'est autre chose ! »_

GRISSOM : Nick ! … Je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir une copine !

NICK : Oui ! … C'est vrai !

GRISSOM : Tu me trouves vieux ! … Là !

NICK : Non ! … Je n'ai pas dit ça mais… Je trouve que vous avec changer depuis temps déjà.

GRISSOM : Nick ! Vous êtes le premier à me le dire. … Je suis bien dans ma peau et c'est tout !

NICK : Catherine l'a remarqué aussi !

GRISSOM : Remarque quoi ?

NICK : Que vous avez changé !

GRISSOM : Et c'est tout !

NICK : Oui ! … Je crois ! … Je ne sais pas pour les autres ! … Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir changer !

GRISSOM : Qui d'autre !

NICK : Sara ! … Par exemple ! … Elle a aussi changé !

_«C'est normal nous sommes ensemble ! Nick ! Mais je lui dirais ça tout à l'heure ! Nous allons rire !» Pense Grissom._

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Elle a changé ! … Non ! … Tu fais une erreur ! Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi ! … Je l'aurais remarqué ! … Tu fais erreur !

NICK : Si ! … Elle a changé ! … Elle a le sourire aux lèvres ! Elle ne fait plus d'heures supplémentaires ! Elle aussi ! … Et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé dans sa vie ! … Elle a peut-être un copain ?

_«Bien sûr qu'elle a quelqu'un puis que c'est moi !Nous vivons ensemble maintenant ! » Pense Grissom._

GRISSOM : Nick ! Elle a le droit d'avoir une vie privée ! Comme nous tous d'ailleurs !

NICK : Vous avez une vie privée ! Vous ! Grissom.

GRISSOM : Oui ! J'ai un chien.

NICK : Depuis quand ?

GRISSOM : Depuis quand quoi ?

NICK : Rien !

GRISSOM : Bon ! Nick ! Écoute ! … Je dois me rendre au bureau d'Ecklie car demain je suis en congé !

NICK : Encore !

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

NICK : Encore en congé !

GRISSOM : J'ai Hank à nourrir !

NICK : Hank !

GRISSOM : C'est mon chien !

NICK : Pour moi ! Hank ! C'est l'ex de Sara !

_«J'avais oublié celui-là!Heureusement pour moi qu'il avait déjà une fiancé à l'époque de leur histoire ! » Pense Grissom._

GRISSOM : Ah ! Oui ! … Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps !

NICK : Vous croyez que Sara revoit Hank ?

Grissom le regard. Il voudrait l'étrangler pour ce qu'il vient de dire mais avec Sara, ils ont décidé de garder secret leur relation.

_«Je fais t'étrangler si tu répètes ! Nick ! Je suis sûr que non ! Elle est avec moi !» Pense Grissom._

NICK : D'ailleurs ! Hier j'ai croisais Hank dans les couloirs du labo et il cherchait Sara !

GRISSOM : Ah ! Bon ! …

NICK : Bon ! Comme vous êtes sur le point de partir. Je vous laisse. J'ai aussi une vie privée. Ce soir ! Je fais conclure !

GRISSOM : Au revoir ! Nick !

Grissom se dirige vers le bureau d'Ecklie. Cette fois, personne n'était là pour l'intercepter. En route, dans le parking, il voit Nick discuter avec Sara. Cette dernière avait une partie de son corps appuyé sur sa voiture personnelle. Sara voit Grissom arriver.

SARA : Nick ! Écoute ! Je ne sais pas !

NICK : Si ! Je t'as sûr ! Il a une copine. Grissom a une copine !

_«Bien sûr qu'il a quelqu'un puisque c'est moi !» Pense Sara._

NICK : Lady Heather ! C'est elle !

SARA : Qui ça ?

NICK : Tu ne l'as jamais vu. …

SARA : Non ! Sara fait aussi le signe de la tête.

NICK : Il a une rumeur à ce sujet. Grissom a passé la nuit avec elle, il y a des années.

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! … Sara a disant cette phrase regarde Grissom passer prés d'elle. Elle a des frissons dans le corps.

GRISSOM : Nick ! Je croyais que vous aviez une vie privée !

_«C'est pas vrai ! Toujours aussi jaloux ! Mais je l'aime !» Se dit Sara._

NICK : Griss ! Je parlais à Sara !

_«Oui ! J'ai vu ! Et je n'aime pas quand tu t'approches trop d'elle ! Elle est à moi !» Pense Grissom._

NICK : Je lui disais au revoir et vous êtes arrivés.

GRISSOM : Votre copine vous attend ! Je crois ! Nick !

_«Gil ! Doucement il va comprendre ! Et notre secret !» Se dit Sara tout en regardant tour à tour Grissom et Nick._

SARA : Aller à demain ! … Euh ! … Non ! Je suis de repos !

NICK : Quoi ? Toi aussi ! Tu es de repos demain ! Demande Nick.

_«Bizarre ça ! Grissom est en congé ainsi que Sara ! Ils ont changé tous les deux ! Ils ont une relation c'est deux là ! Non ! J'ai entendu une rumeur sur une histoire entre eux deux par une personne qui les connaît depuis San Francisco ! … Ils ont peut-être une relation intime en ce moment ! Non ! Une relation d'ami ! Peut-être !» Se dit Nick en regardant Sara et Grissom._

Pendant ce temps, Sara lui a répondu. Mais il n'a pas entendu.

SARA : Oui ! Mon planning est comme ça ! Pourquoi ?

NICK : Quoi ?

SARA : J'ai dit que mon planning est comme ça ! … Tu es sourd !

NICK : Non ! Je pensais !

SARA : À quoi ?

NICK : De rien !

GRISSOM : Bon ! Nick ! … Sara ! Au revoir !

SARA : Au revoir ! Gi… Grissom !

NICK : Au revoir ! Grissom !

Grissom quitte le parking. Dans sa voiture, par le retro, il regarde Nick discuter toujours avec Sara. Il a le sentiment d'être jaloux.

_«Il continue là ! Attend toi ! Personne ne touche à ma Sara !»_

NICK : Sara ! Lady Heather et lui ont eu une liaison ! Il a passé une nuit avec d'après Catherine. … Pour ma part ! Je suis sûre que c'est vrai cette histoire ! D'ailleurs ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle, sa copine !

SARA : Tu crois…

NICK : Oui !

SARA : Nick ! Tu sais comme moi ! Qu'il y a beaucoup trop de rumeur fausse !

NICK : Tu ne parlerais pas de la rumeur, qu'il a eu sur toi et Grissom. Il y a quelques années.

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! Il y a eu une rumeur ! … Jamais entendu parler !

NICK : Mais si ! … Souviens-toi ?

SARA : Non ! … Je t'as sûre ! … Je ne suis pas au courant.

_«Bien sûr que si je l'ai entendu !Elle m'a fait rigoler quelques temps. Si vous saviez toute l'histoire ! » Se dit Sara en regardant Nick dans les yeux._

NICK : Sara ! Tu connais bien Grissom. Regarde-le ! Il a changé !

SARA : Nick ! Écoute ! Tu as changé depuis ton enlèvement !

NICK : Non ! …

SARA : Nicky ! Si ! … Tu as changé ! Catherine a changé, Warrick a changé ! Greg a changé ! Nous changeons tous ! … Hé ! … Nick ! Au revoir ! Il se fait tard ! Je suis fatiguée ! … Alors à bientôt.

NICK : Tu vois ! … Donc tu as remarqué que Grissom a changé !

_«C'est pas possible ! Il est bouché celui-là !» Se dit Sara._

SARA : Nick ! Stop ! Bye !

_«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sara ?Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelques choses ? » Se dit Nick en essayant de regarder Sara dans les yeux._

NICK : Bye ! Sara !

Sara monte dans sa voiture. En route, elle se rend compte que Nick la suit. Elle téléphone à Grissom.

SARA : Gil ! C'est Sara ! … Nick me suit de loin en voiture. Je vais lui faire croire que je rentre chez moi ! Dès qu'il part ! J'arrive ! … Bisous ! Je t'aime !

GRISSOM : Ok ! Sara ! Il est chiant ! Que voulait-il tout à l'heure ?

SARA : Je te le dirais dès mon arrivée !

GRISSOM : Ok ! Bisous ! Chérie !

Sara raccroche ton téléphone. Elle gare sa voiture. Sara stoppe le moteur de son auto et s'apprête à sortir. Pendant ce temps, Nick fait style de ne pas suivre Sara. Sara le regarde passer devant sa voiture. Elle repart en direction de chez Grissom, (c'est aussi chez elle maintenant). Sara arrive enfin chez son amour. À la fenêtre, Grissom l'attendait. Il se précipite à la porte pour lui ouvrir. Grissom fait un sourire à Sara. Cette dernière lui rend son sourire.

GRISSOM : Hey !

SARA : Merci de m'ouvrir la porte ! Chéri ! … C'est gentil !

GRISSOM : De rien ! … Je peux entrer !

Grissom laisse une place pour que Sara entre. Il ferme la porte. Les deux amoureux s'embrassent. Le chien arrive et saute en remuant sa queue, sur sa maîtresse. Il est heureux. Grissom prépare à manger. Sara met la table. Ils allument la télé. Aux infos, la présentatrice parle du tueur à la maquette. Grissom écoute, ainsi que Sara.

GRISSOM : Nous ne savons toujours pas qui s'est ?

SARA : Tu sais ! Greg fait un bon boulot. Tu ne sais pas qu'ils avaient adopté beaucoup d'enfants.

GRISSOM : Si ! Je le sais ! … Greg fait un excellent travail. Je le reconnais ! …J'ai pensé à un truc ! Sara !

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu aurais pu être l'un d'eux !

SARA : J'aurais pu être quoi ?

GRISSOM : Un enfant chez Ernie Dell.

SARA : Oh ! … Je ne voulais pas quitter San Francisco. Et je ne voulais pas être séparer de mon frère !

GRISSOM : Euh ! … Sara ! Nick a des soupçons.

SARA : Il pense que tu es avec Lady Heather ! … Au faite ! Qui s'est ?

GRISSOM : Une amie !

SARA : Une amie ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Pourquoi ? … Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse !

SARA : Non ! … Tu l'as connais depuis quand ?

GRISSOM : Depuis des années ! … Mais tu es jalouse ! Là !

SARA : Je t'as sûr ! C'est non !

GRISSOM : Pas un petit peu ! … Un tout petit peu !

SARA : Bon c'est vrai ! … Un peu ! … Je sais que j'ai rien à craindre ! De toute façon !

Grissom sourit à Sara. Il l'embrasse sur la bouche passionnément. Sara se laisse faire. Au bout d'un moment, Grissom arrête pour essayer d'enlever le tee-shirt de Sara. Cette dernier caresse les genoux de Grissom. Et tout à coup, Hank, leur chien veut sortir dans le jardin. Sara se lève et sort le chien. Elle laisse la porte ouverte. Puis Sara revient près de Grissom. La jeune femme s'assoie à côté de son homme. Une fois assisse, Sara regarde amoureusement son cher Grissom. Ce dernier lui sourit.

GRISSOM : Nick m'a fait une remarque !

SARA : Ah ! Laquelle ?

GRISSOM : Que mon chien s'appelle Hank. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Sara le regarde dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit. Grissom approche sa bouche de celle de Sara. Il sent le souffle de Sara prés de lui. La jeune femme lui sourit de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci Grissom le lui rend sans hésiter.

SARA : Non !

GRISSOM : Hank !

SARA : Oui ! J'ai compris ! Et je dois me rappeler de quoi ?

GRISSOM : De qui ?

Sara le regarde. Elle vient de comprendre de qui Grissom parler. Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse. Grissom voit que le chien est de nouveau à la maison. Alors il se lève. Grissom ferme la porte à clé. Il retourne auprès de l'élue de son cœur.

SARA : Ah ! De lui ! … Dit Grissom ! … Tu n'as pas été un tout petit peu jaloux de lui un moment.

GRISSOM : Non !

SARA : Grissom !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Mais c'est du passé maintenant ! … Mais j'y étais quand tu m'as dit que je t'avais dit de faire ta vie ! … Tu l'as choisi !

SARA : À cause de qui d'après toi !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je sais ! … J'ai appris par Nick qu'hier Hank était dans le labo à ta recherche !

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! … Je ne l'ai pas vu et c'est tant mieux ! Sinon je crois que tu m'aurais demander une explication !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Tu me connais !

SARA : J'ai une étiquette dans le dos : INTERDIT DE TOUCHER !

GRISOM : Tu te moques encore de moi ! Là !

SARA : J'aime ça !

GRISSOM : Tu vas voir tout à l'heure ! … Toi !

SARA : Oh ! … Tu me menaces !

GRISSOM : Non !

SARA : Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre ça !

Sara sourit à Grissom et l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Ils restent comme ça quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Hank, le chien met ses pattes sur ses yeux.

SARA : Tu veux aussi qu'on parle de Ken, et des autres…

GRISSOM : Ken !

SARA : Oui ! «Boston-Miami».

GRISSOM : Ah ! Ça ! … Tu l'as jamais fait avec moi dans un avion !

SARA : Tu me l'as jamais demandé !

Grissom regarde Sara avec un œil coquin. Les deux tourtereaux mangent. Ils prennent une douche ensemble et la température monte dans leur corps. Et ils comment à s'embrasser puis Grissom prend une grande serviette. Il enveloppe Sara et lui. Ils se dirigent dans la chambre avec du mal. Sara est en-dessous. Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre. Grissom et Sara finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Après quelques heures de sommeil, Grissom se réveille. Il regarde Sara, sa Sara. Cette dernière commence à remuer. Elle ouvre un œil et dit.

SARA : Bien dormi ! Gil !

GRISSOM : Oui ! Du moment que je suis dans tes bras ! … Je dors bien !

SARA : Moi aussi ! …

GRISSOM : Que dirais-tu de partir dans quelques heures et de revenir demain juste avant de travailler ?

SARA : Oui ! Mais…

GRISSOM : Mais quoi ?

SARA : Et Hank ?

GRISSOM : Ton ex !

SARA : Gil ! … Je parle du chien ! Dit Sara en frappant Grissom au bras.

GRISSOM : Aïe !

SARA : Tu as cherché !

GRISSOM : Tu vas voir ! … Je fais me venger !

SARA : Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! … Dit ! Et Hank !

GRISSOM : J'ai demandé à la voisine de le prendre !

SARA : Tu as tout prévu !

GRISSOM : Oui !

Grissom se met sur Sara. Il la chatouille. Sara rigole. Hank quitte le lit à ce moment là. Il aboie. Sara et Grissom s'arrêtent et regardent leur chien. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Grissom pose son regard sur Sara et l'embrasse. Il s'habille. Sara met ses vêtements. Grissom se rend à la porte. Il regarde par le témoin. Grissom ouvre.

_«C'est pas vrai ! … Encore lui ! … Aïe ! Sara est là ! Que faire !» Pense Grissom._

GRISSOM : Que me veux-tu ? Nick !

NICK : Je suis venu pour vous inviter à manger ! Là ! Mais j'ai vu la voiture de Sara devant chez vous !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Elle est là ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai téléphoné à Sara pour qu'elle m'aide !

NICK : Et !

SARA : C'est réparer ! Grissom ! Dit Sara qui avait entendu la conversation de Grissom avec Nick.

Sara et Grissom se regarde.

GRISSOM : Bien ! Merci Sara !

SARA : Maintenant ! Je vais rentrer chez moi !

NICK : Sara ! Je t'invite à manger tout de suite !

SARA : Nick ! Merci ! Mais… Tu ne devais pas manger avec ta copine du moment ! Dit Sara en regardant tour à tour Grissom et Nick.

NICK : Elle m'a posé un lapin !

SARA : Désolé !

NICK : Je suis si triste !

GRISSOM : Je ne peux rien pour toi !

NICK : Sara !

SARA : Non ! … Je pars dans quelques minutes et je n'ai pas le temps !

NICK : Tu pars où ?

SARA : Nick ! Tu poses trop de question ? Là ! … Alors ! Tu arrêtes !

NICK : Ne le prend pas comme ça Sara !

SARA : Nick ! Je ne suis pour rien pour ton lapin ! Alors ! … Laisse moi tranquille ! Tu veux ! … Tu es un ami !

NICK : Sara ! Es-tu avec Grissom ?

SARA/GRISSOM : Pardon ?

Sara regarde tour à tour Nick et Grissom dans les yeux.

GRISSOM : Non ! Nick ! Je ne suis pas avec Sara !

NICK : J'aurais jurer que si !

GRISSOM : Nick ! C'est contre le règlement interne du labo.

Sara le regarde. Elle est vexée. Sara sait que Grissom a menti à Nick car leur relation est secrète.

SARA : Non ! Nick ! Je ne suis pas avec Grissom ! … Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

NICK : Pour rien !

GRISSOM : Bon ! Nick ! J'ai affaire alors ! Bye. Le dit sur un ton très noir.

_«Que lui arrive-t-il à lui aussi ? Pourquoi Sara était chez lui ?» Pense Nick à ce moment-là._

Sara quitte le domicile de Grissom. Elle se rend chez elle. C'est la première fois que Grissom l'invite à passer quelques heures ensemble sans chien, dans un chalet. Elle est très heureuse. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble c'est la première fois !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara revient chez Grissom en faisant attention à Nick. Il n'est pas là. Sa valise est prête. À peine la porte ouverte que Grissom met la valise de Sara dans sa voiture.

SARA : On part en voiture ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! Le chalet est à quelques heures de route !

SARA : Ok !

GRISSOM : Tu es heureuse de partir avec moi !

SARA : Oh ! Que oui !

AVANT - TOUJOURS QUELQUES JOURS AVANT

AU CHALET - DANS LE NEVADA

Quelques heures plus tard, les amoureux arrivent enfin au chalet. Ils sont seuls sans leur chien. Grissom ouvre la porte de voiture. Sara descend mais n'a pas le temps de poser un pied par terre. Grissom la prend dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse tout en marchant.

SARA : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! … Gil ! Tu fais quoi là ! … Pose-moi par terre ?

GRISSOM : Non ! Chérie !

SARA : S'il te plaît ! En lui faisant un sourire.

GRISSOM : Non ! … Sara ! … Tu ne connais pas la tradition !

SARA : Quelle tradition ?

GRISSOM : Le maître de ce chalet doit porter la femme qui l'aime dès leur première journée dans ce chalet !

SARA : Mouais ! … Je te crois ! … Mais tu n'es qu'un menteur !

GRISSOM : Juste un peu ! … Mais ! Sara, je t'….

SARA : Moi aussi ! Je t'aime ! Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dire tes sentiments pour moi ! Mais, je les connais déjà !

Grissom pénètre dans le chalet avec Sara dans ce bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait l'état des lieux, les deux amoureux s'embrassent doucement, tendrement, passionnément. Ils sont fou l'un de l'autre et depuis leur rencontre. Les deux adultes arrivent sur le canapé très de la cheminée. Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, Grissom enlève le tee-shirt de sa bien-aimée. À ce moment là, Sara met ses mains sur la chemise de son homme. Elle commence à enlever par le haut, un bouton, puis le deuxième et le troisième. Ils s'embrassent toujours. Pendant ce temps, Grissom met sa main dans le dos de Sara. Il la caresse. Sara a des frissons. Grissom enlève tout en l'embrassant le soutien-gorge de Sara. Ça y est ! Sara a aussi enlevé la chemise de Grissom. Ils se regardent. Les deux adultes stoppent et se rendent dans la chambre. Ils finissent par se déshabiller tout en se désirant l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom se réveille. Il voit que Sara dort toujours. Grissom la regarde.

_«Il dirait un ange ! C'est un ange ! Mon ange !»_

Tout à coup, Sara ouvre les yeux. Elle l'admire.

_«J'ai de la chance maintenant. Je suis avec celui que je voulais depuis notre rencontre ! Oh ! Quelle rencontre ?» Pense Sara._

SARA : Salut ! Tu as bien dormi !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Très bien ! Et toi !

SARA : Du moment où tu es là près de moi ! Gil ! … Tout va bien !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Vient là !

SARA : Je suis déjà près te toi !

GRISSOM : Dit ! … Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner !

SARA : Ah ! Oui ! … De quoi ! …

Grissom chatouille Sara. Elle rigole. Sara chatouille aussi Grissom. Ce dernier rigole. Ils recommencent à faire un câlin. Après un moment, ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les deux adultes sont endormi. Après quelques minutes, Grissom se lève tandis que Sara reste au lit. Elle dort toujours. Grissom aime faire à manger. Il préfère car si Sara fait à manger c'est uniquement avec des légumes.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! Tu veux de la viande !

SARA : Quoi ? … Gil ! Tu le fais exprès là ! … Gil ! Tu sais très bien que je suis végétarienne !

GRISSOM : Je le sais ! … Je voulais te réveiller et j'ai réussi !

Sara lui lance un regard noir. Mais elle lui sourit. Il lui envoie un bisous d'amoureux.

SARA : Gil ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'être venue ici juste pour quelques heures !

GRISSOM : Tu ne veux pas regarder les étoiles avec moi !

SARA : Si ! Mais on pouvait le faire à Las Vegas aussi ! Tu sais !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je sais ! Mais ces derniers temps ! Nick est près somptueux !

SARA : Moi ! J'espère que Greg lui a rien dit !

GRISSOM : Greg ! … Il sait pour nous deux !

SARA : Oui ! …

GRISSOM : Comment il a su ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas mais je le vois quand il me regarde et surtout quand tu arrives. Il nous regarde tous les deux !

GRISSOM : Ah ! Bon ! … Demain ! Je le convoque dans mon bureau pour régler ce problème !

SARA : Quel problème ?

GRISSOM : Greg ! … Nous deux ! … Il sait ! … Tu viens de le dire !

SARA : Alors ce dîner il arrive ! Gil ! En te parlant j'ai mis la table !

GRISSOM : Nous mangeons très de la cheminée !

SARA : Je le sais !

GRISSOM : Tu es un ange ! Sara. Dit Grissom en l'embrassant.

SARA : Je le sais !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que tes chevilles soufflent un peu ! Sara.

SARA : Non ! Pourquoi ? … C'est toi, chéri, qui m'a fait ce compliment très agréable ! …

GRISSOM : Et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une récompense ?

SARA : Pour m'avoir dit que mes chevilles gonflées. Non ! Mais pour ce compliment ! … Je fais réfléchir un peu.

Sara et Grissom se regarde. Tout à coup, Grissom lui montre de se mettre à table. Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre. Les deux tourtereaux mangent tranquillement. Ils discutent de tout et de rien.

SARA : Tu vois souvent Lady Heather !

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

SARA : Tu la vois souvent ?

GRISSOM : Qui ?

SARA : Lady Heather !

GRISSOM : Tu es encore avec ça !

SARA : Il a eu une rumeur sur vous deux !

GRISSOM : Quand je l'ai vu la première fois ! Elle a vu que j'étais…

SARA : Coincer

GRISSOM : Moi coincer !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Tu as des choses à te faire pardonner en ce moment ! Tu files un mauvais coton !

Sara sourit à Grissom.

SARA : Alors raconte la suite !

GRISSOM : Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'une jeune brunette depuis notre rencontre !

SARA : Moi !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Tu as dit tes sentiments pour moi à une autre personne !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : … Gil ! Je t'ai écouté lors de l'affaire Laurie !

GRISSOM : Oh ! … Tu étais là !

SARA : Oui !

Grissom caresse doucement Sara. Ses mains se baladent lentement sur le corps de la jeune femme. Sara a mis sa tête sur le torse de Grissom.

SARA : J'ai su tes sentiments pour moi là mais j'ai aussi pris une claque en pleine figure quand tu as dit que tu ne feras jamais le choix entre le boulot et moi !

GRISSOM : J'ai changé d'avis ! … Tu vois !

SARA : Heureusement pour moi !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir sauter le pas !

GRISSOM : Non je ne regrettes pas !

SARA : Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis notre première rencontre lors de ce séminaire !

GRISSOM : Oui aussi ! Chérie ! Tu viens dehors avec ton homme pour regarder les étoiles ?

SARA : J'arrive !

Quand ils sortent du chalet pour aller à quelques mètres de là. Il fait nuit. Normalement ils travaillent à cette heure là. Sara arrive et se met dans les bras de Grissom. Les deux adultes s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de observer le ciel. Quel spectacle romantique ! Ils regardent les étoiles. Leur séjour en amoureux se termine. Ils doivent rentrer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom dépose Sara chez elle. Elle doit changer de vêtement. Au moment où il la dépose chez elle. Greg était dans les environs. Il se dirige vers Sara dès que la voiture de Grissom n'est plus en vue.

GREG : Sara !

Sara se retourne en sursautant. Et cela fait rire un peu Greg. Sara reconnaît Greg et le salut de la main. Ce dernier court pour rejoindre Sara.

SARA : Oui ! Greg !

GREG : Nick m'a demandé de te surveiller !

SARA : Quoi ? … Il est malade ! … Il doit se faire soigner ! … J'aurais deux mots à lui dire !

GREG : Ne lui dit pas que je viens de te le dire !

SARA : Greg ! Tu ne risques rien ! … Je lui dirais que je t'ai vu et que je t'ai tiré les vers du nez ! … Puis je lui dirais que Greg ne m'a jamais menti. C'est comme un frère pour moi !

GREG : Dans ce cas ! … Ok !

SARA : Pourquoi il t'a demandé de m'espionner ?

GREG : Il pense que tu as un copain ! … Moi je sais qui sait mais il veut savoir !

SARA : Je sais que tu le sais ! … Attend il va voir ! Je fais mettre les points sur les i avec lui !

GREG : Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui !

SARA : Il va trop loin !

GREG : Oui ! … C'est vrai ! …

SARA : Ah ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit comme tu as su pour tu sais…

GREG : Grissom et Toi !

SARA : Oui !

GREG : C'est simple ! … Vous êtes aller au même restaurant que moi il y a quelques mois. Et je vous ai vu mais pas vous ! …

SARA : Greg ! J'ai le droit de manger avec qui je veux ! … Mais comment as-tu su ?

GREG : Quand vous vous êtes embrasser sur la bouche ! … Je suis rester bouche bée. … Clouer sur place ! … Mon patron avec Sara ! … J'ai tout de suite pensée à la rumeur qu'il y a eu sur vous deux il y a quelques années !

SARA : Laquelle ?

GREG : Celle où toi et Grissom vous étiez amant !

SARA : Ah ! Celle-là !

GREG : Oui ! … Est-ce qu'à l'époque elle était vrai ?

Sara le regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami, à son frère du travail.

SARA : Cela dépend à quelle période ?

GREG : La période ?

SARA : Greg ! … Je sais que tu as eu le béguin pour moi ! Quand je suis arrivée à Vegas ! … Grissom et moi nous n'étions plus amant !

GREG : Alors à San Francisco ! … Oui !

SARA : Oui !

GREG : Et à Vegas ?

SARA : La première année : J'ai failli sortir avec Nick. Mais avec Grissom par moment, il y avait une attirance toujours aussi forte entre nous !

GREG : Attend ! … Tu as failli sortir avec Nick !

SARA : Oui ! … Mais mon cœur appartenait déjà à…

GREG : Grissom !

SARA : Oui !

GREG : Et après ?

SARA : La deuxième année, j'ai rencontré Hank. J'ai voulu rendre Grissom jaloux ! …

GREG : Et je crois qu'il y était…

Sara le regarde.

GREG : Il ne voulait plus qu'on s'approche de toi !

SARA : Je l'ai remarqué ! … La troisième année ! Comme tu sais j'ai eu une aventure qui a mal fini avec Hank !

GREG : Oui !

SARA : Et j'ai même demandé à Grissom une chance avant qu'il soit trop tard !

GREG : Et !

SARA : J'ai pris une veste !

GREG : Et !

SARA : Pour oublier Grissom ! J'ai bu !

GREG : Désolé !

SARA : J'ai appris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais qu'il ne fera jamais le choix entre son boulot et moi ! … Pour noyer mon chagrin j'ai de nouveau bu !

GREG : Puis tu as conduit avec trop de gramme dans le sang !

SARA : Exact ! … Le policier a appelé Grissom et…

GREG : Arrête si tu ne veux plus raconter !

SARA : Merci ! Greg ! … Je dois prendre une douche avant de prendre mon service.

GREG : Nick m'a dit que tu partais quelques jours en vacances !

SARA : J'étais en repos !

GREG : Grissom aussi !

SARA : Oui je sais ! … J'ai passé une journée magnifique en amoureux avec lui ! … Ne dit rien à Nick.

GREG : Je sais !

SARA : Si je vois ce soir Nick ! … Je fais lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

GREG : Tu ne m'as pas dit depuis combien de temps toi et Grissom ont votre relation sérieuse ?

SARA : Top secret !

GREG : Aller ! Dit !

SARA : Non ! Tu en sais déjà beaucoup !

GREG : Qui d'autre est au courant ?

SARA : Au courant de quoi ?

GREG : De toi et Grissom !

SARA : Ah ! Brass ! Je crois !

GREG : Brass ! Depuis quand lui ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas ! … Demande à Grissom !

GREG : Grissom ne sait pas que je le sais !

SARA : Tu connais confidence sous l'oreiller ?

GREG : Oui ! Naturellement ! Pourquoi ?

SARA : Devine !

GREG : Alors Grissom sait que je sais ! … Et alors ?

SARA : Alors quoi ?

GREG : La réaction de Grissom ?

SARA : Il a été surpris ! … Du moment que Catherine n'est pas au courant ! … Greg ! … Tu l'as connais !

GREG : Oui ! … Tiens je me rappelles un turc !

SARA : Lequel ?

GREG : Tu n'appréciais pas que Sofia charme Grissom !

SARA : Et alors !

GREG : Tu étais avec lui déjà !

SARA : … Tout dépend duquel moment tu parles car Sofia a essayé plus de fois à draguer Grissom !

GREG : Tu n'as pas dû apprécier !

SARA : D'après toi !

GREG : Et quand j'ai passé son test avec Sherlock Holmes ! … Tu étais avec Grissom déjà !

SARA : Non !

GREG : Aller depuis combien temps ? Toi et Grissom ?

SARA : Top secret ! … J'ai dit !

Sara rigole et laisse sur place Greg. Ce dernier part en direction du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. Greg laisse Sara chez elle. Sara prend sa douche. Elle change de vêtements. Quelques heures plus tard, la compagne de Grissom arrive au labo en espérant avoir une explication avec Nick. Sara chercher partout dans le labo Nick mais ne le trouve pas.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : Attention je suis en formation. Donc le week-end prochain il y aura un autre chapitre de cette histoire ou de l'histoire «Le commencement à San Francisco».

--


	2. PENDANT PART 01

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : avant, pendant et après**

**Saison 07**

**avant, pendant et après :**

**l'épisode (24) le bon, la brute, la dominatrice**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - Pendant - Part I**

PENDANT

DANS LE LABO DE LA POLICE SCIENTIFIQUE

DANS LA SALLE DE REPOS

Sara recherche Nick partout. Tout à coup, son téléphone sonne. Elle voit que c'est Catherine.

SARA : Salut ! … Cath ! … Comment vas-tu ?

CATHERINE : … Salut ! … Sara ! … Tu es avec moi !

SARA : … Oh !

CATHERINE : Rejoint moi à l'adresse que je t'envoie par SMS.

SARA : … Ok !

CATHERINE : … Bien je t'attend !

SARA : … Cath ! … Tu peux me rejoindre à la salle de repos ?

CATHERINE : … Pourquoi ?

SARA : … C'est pour….

Catherine entre dans la salle de repos.

CATHERINE : … Me voilà !

SARA : … Merci ! … Tu ne serais pas où est Nick ?

CATHERINE : … Non ! … Pourquoi ?

SARA : … C'est juste une question ?

CATHERINE : … Calme-toi ?

SARA : … Me calmer ! … Il se mêle de ma vie privée ! …

CATHERINE : … Ta vie privée ! … Tu as une vie privée ! … Toi ?

SARA : Oui ! … C'est vrai ! … Ce n'est pas parce ce que tu en n'as pas que j'en ai pas !

Catherine regarde Sara vexer. Sara est très fière d'elle ! Sara sourit à Catherine.

CATHERINE : … Bien joué ! …

SARA : … Désolée ! … Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! … Désolée !

CATHERINE : … Tu n'y es pour rien ! … Je l'ai un peu cherché ! … C'est uniquement de ma faute !

SARA : … Ok !

CATHERINE : … Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je trouve que Grissom a changé !

SARA : … Changé en quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Bien ! … Il a maigri, il a rasé sa barbe, il ne fait presque plus d'heures supplémentaires.

SARA : … Ah ! … Maintenant que tu me le dis ! … C'est vrai ! … Il a rasé sa barbe.

CATHERINE : … Tu crois qu'il a trouvé une copine.

Sara regarde Catherine en haussement les sourcils. Catherine ne regarde pas Sara. Elles n'ont pas remarqué qu'un homme est à l'entrée de la porte. Il regarde les deux femmes discuter. L'homme sourit.

SARA : … Une copine ! … Grissom !

GRISSOM : … Catherine ! … Je te croyais parti !

Les deux femmes sursautent en entendant la voix familière. Elles se retournent.

CATHERINE : … Oh ! … Grissom ! … Tu es là depuis quand ?

Grissom sourit.

CATHERINE : … Ah ! Pendant que je te tiens ! … Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer ta copine.

Grissom regarde du coin de l'œil, Sara. Cette dernière le regarde. Elle fronce un sourcil. Catherine a remarqué leur jeu. Mais elle ne dit rien.

_« C'est vrai ! … J'avais presque oublié que Sara était amoureuse de lui par le passé ! … Je suis une idiote ! »_

GRISSOM : … Quoi ? …

CATHERINE : … Tu as une copine !

Grissom regarde Sara. Il est inquiète. Sara n'a pas de réaction mais leur relation est secrète.

CATHERINE : … Lady Heather ! … Jim t'a rien dit ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … J'étais occupé !

Grissom regarde Sara. Cette dernière fronce son sourcil droit. Elle écoute attentivement la conversation. Catherine essaye d'analyser les réaction de Sara et de Grissom.

_« Ils sont bizarre en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il se passerait quelques choses entre eux ? … D'après les rumeurs, il y a une relation entre eux depuis San Francisco ! … Mais je les trouve vraiment bizarre ! Il s'est rasé la barbe, il a maigri, il ne fait presque plus d'heures supplémentaires, en réfléchissant, Sara n'en fait de moins en moins ! … Non ! Grissom serait avec Sara ! »_

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation alors je ne posterais moins d'avant.

a/n : Je tiens à rappeler que je suis nulle en grammaire et en orthographe alors soyer cool avec moi.

a/n : Je tiens à rappeler aussi que ma fille est prioritaire sur les histoires que j'écris. C'est aussi son premier Noël, je suis toute excitée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. PENDANT PART 02

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : avant, pendant et après**

**Saison 07**

**avant, pendant et après :**

**l'épisode (24) le bon, la brute, la dominatrice**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - Pendant - Part II**

PENDANT

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

SUR LE LIEU DU CRIME

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Il y a quelques choses entre toi et Grissom ?

Sara fronce les sourcils. Elle se retourne.

SARA : … Nous sommes amis depuis des années !

CATHERINE : Oui ! … Je sais mais je trouve que ces derniers temps, vous êtes bizarre.

SARA : Bizarre !

CATHERINE : Oui !

SARA : … Stop ! … Catherine ! … Arrête ! … Tu te fais des films !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Tu ne me caches rien !

SARA : … Non ! …

CATHERINE : … Tu te souviens comment Grissom était jaloux quand tu es sorti avec Hank !

SARA : … Jaloux Grissom !

CATHERINE : … Je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup !

SARA : Vraiment ?

_« Pour une fois, je suis ok avec toi, Catherine ! … Mais ma vie privée est privée ! … Je ne te dirais rien ! » Pense Sara en regardant Catherine._

_« Sara ! … Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelques choses et je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec ta véritable relation avec Grissom. » Pense Catherine en regardant Sara dans les yeux ._

PENDANT CE TEMPS

AU LABO

DANS LE BUREAU DE GRISSOM

Grissom est assis sur son bureau. Il fait des recherches sur le véritable passé de Lady Heather. Tout à coup, son téléphone sonne. Il regarde l'identité. Le Superviseur de l'équipe de nuit n'a pas de réaction. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Grissom décroche son portable tout en regardant son écran de son ordinateur.

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Jim ! … Oui ! … Catherine m'a dit pour la tentative de meurtre sur Lady Heather ! … Hein ! … Sara est partie avec Catherine sur les lieux ! … Quoi ? … Sara ! … Je ne sais pas ! … Jim ! Où Heather a été conduit ? … Très bien !

LA NUIT

À L'HÔPITAL

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE LADY HEATHER

Lady Heather regarde Sara. La scientifique la regarde.

SARA : … Oui !

LADY HEATHER : Vous êtes belle !

SARA : … Merci !

LADY HEATHER : … Grissom m'a parlé de vous !

SARA : … Pardon ? … Grissom a parlé de moi !

LADY HEATHER : … Oui !

SARA : … Il a dit quoi ?

LADY HEATHER : …

SARA : … Oublier !

LADY HEATHER : … Il ! …

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom arrive dans la chambre de Heather. Il voit que Sara est là. Il a un malaise dans la chambre du malade. Sara sort de la chambre en laissant Grissom avec Lady Heather.

DANS LE COULOIR DE L'HÔPITAL

_« Il parle de moi à cette femme ! Il parle toujours de moi à quelqu'un d'autres ! … Jamais à moi ! » Pense Sara._

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE LADY HEATHER

LADY HEATHER : … Gil ! … Je comprend pourquoi tu l'aimes !

GRISSOM : … De qui tu me parles ?

LADY HEATHER : Sara Sidle ! … C'est elle ! N'est-ce pas ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

LADY HEATHER : Je peux lire dans tes yeux ! … Sara s'est-t-elle que tu l'aime ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Nous sommes ensemble !

LADY HEATHER : … Tu as beaucoup changé ! Grâce à Sara … Gil ! J'ai lu dans les siens, elle t'aime.

GRISSOM : Sara m'aime depuis toujours !

LADY HEATER : … Toi aussi ! … Tu l'aime depuis toujours ! … Je me trompe pas !

DANS LA MAISON DE SARA ET GRISSOM

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara est chez elle. Elle attend tranquillement l'homme de sa vie. Mais il ne vient pas. Hank, le chien de Grissom dort près de Sara. Cette dernière lit, non essaye de lire mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est très inquiète.

SARA : Pas un coup de fil ! … Il est vraiment pas croyable. Je suis sûre qu'il est avec cette Lady Heather ! … Hank ! Ton maître est un petit abruti, un petit con ! … Et j'en passe ! … Il va voir !

Hank regarde bizarrement sa maîtresse. Sur le canapé, Sara finit par s'endormir quelques heures plus tard. Elle est réveillée par un appel de Catherine.

AU LABO

PENDANT LA NUIT

Sara arrive au bureau de Catherine. Cette dernière n'est pas là. Sara voit que Catherine lui a laissé un mot.

Sara,

Il y a un nouveau cadavre. … C'est un meurtre ! … Je suis partie chez Lady Heather avec Jim. … Quand nous sommes arrivés ! Grissom était déjà là ! … Je crois qu'il a passé la nuit là-bas ! … J'ai déposé des preuves à Hodges, Wendy et Bobby. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as les résultats sur les preuves.

Catherine.

En lisant cette lettre, le cœur de Sara n'est pas loin à s'effondrer.

_« Je le savais ! … Tu étais avec elle ! … Tu étais avec cette Lady Heather ! … Une amie, tu parles ! … Je le sentais ! … Grissom ! Tu es comme les autres. … Tu m'as menti ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner cette nouvelle chance ! Quand je pense à ce que tu m'avais dit un jour ! … Et j'ai cru tes conneries, tes mots d'amour ! … Quelle conne je suis ! » Pense Sara._

DANS LE LABO

DURANT LA NUIT

Sara met en place les photos sans perdre son sang froid. Dès qu'elle pense à Grissom, elle s'énerve. Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine arrive.

CATHERINE : … Il n'est pas croyable ce Grissom. Lady Heather le mène par le bout du nez.

SARA : … Pardon ?

CATHERINE : Quand sa vie privée est mêlée à une affaire ! On ne doit pas lui poser de questions ?

Sara regarde Catherine.

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Tu as lu le mot que je t'ai laissé !

SARA : Oui !

CATHERINE : Comme je te l'ai marqué ! Il est encore passé la nuit avec elle. … Je me demande s'il la voit toujours ?

Sara fronce les sourcils. Elle a vu que Grissom se dirige par ici. Catherine quitte la salle en la laissant seule avec Grissom. Elle doit rejoindre Jim pour l'affaire. Après lui avoir expliquer qu'ils ont des nouveaux éléments. Elle part de la salle en laissant Grissom seul. Ce dernier la regarde. Il sait qu'elle est en colère contre lui. Grissom aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais ils sont au labo, sur leur lieu de travail.

DANS LAS VEGAS

EN PLEINE NUIT

Après quelques minutes, de recherche, Grissom trouve Sara dans un café. Il la regarde. Grissom s'approche de Sara tout doucement. Cette dernière ne le remarque pas. Elle regarde son café depuis quelques minutes. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, Sara lève la tête. Elle sourit mais pas comme d'habitude.

SARA : Tu n'es pas avec elle !

GRISSOM : Chérie !

SARA : Chérie ! … Bon voyons !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Elle n'a confiance qu'à moi !

SARA : Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ! … Tout à l'heure !

GRISSOM : Sara ! …

SARA : Quoi ? … Plus de chérie !

GRISSOM : Tu ris…

SARA : Je quoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu ne risques rien ! … Heather n'est qu'une amie !

SARA : … Une amie ! … J'en doute !

GRISSOM : … Chérie !

Sara le regarde dans le vague. Elle ignore Grissom pendant un moment. Il sait que Sara est très en colère et triste. Grissom ne la force pas. Il l'observe.

SARA : Je dors chez moi ce soir !

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

SARA : … Je dors chez moi ce soir ! …

Sara le regarde. Grissom est sous le choc. Sa peur se confirme.

_« Elle va me quitter ! … Sara ! … Je t'aime ! »_

SARA : … On se voit au labo ! …

GRISSOM : … Sara ! …

SARA : Grissom !

GRISSOM : Gil !

SARA : J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ! …

Sara le lève d'un bout. Elle va à la casse. Sara paye. Elle quitte le café sans se retourner. Pendant ce temps, Grissom la regarde de nouveau partir. Elle s'éloigne de lui. Sa peur se confirme.

_« Ne me quittes pas ! … Sara ! … Je t'aime ! … Il n'a jamais rien eu entre Heather et moi ! … Elle a lu dans mes yeux que j'étais amoureux d'une personne ! … C'est toi ! … Je l'ai toujours été ! … Ne me quittes pas ! » Pense Grissom._

Il retourne au labo. Grissom n'arrive toujours à évacuer ce que viens lui annoncer Sara. Il s'enferme dans son bureau après que Judy lui donne le dossier qu'il a demandé.

À LA POLICE SCIENTIFIQUE

DANS LE LABO

DANS SON BUREAU

Quelques heures plus tard, il essaye d'appeler Sara. Cette dernière est chez elle entrain essayer de dormir mais elle n'y arrive pas. Grissom l'a tellement énerver tout à l'heure que ça l'empêche de rejoindre Morphée. Tout à coup, elle entend son téléphone portable vibrer. Sara regarde l'identité de l'appelant. Elle voit que c'est Grissom. Sara soupire fortement.

SARA : Allô ! … Ici s'est Sara Sidle !

GRISSOM : C'est moi !

SARA : … Je sais !

GRISSOM : … As-tu lu des mails ?

SARA : … Non ! … Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Je sais que je te fais mal en ce moment !

SARA : … Tu peux le dire ! … C'est au sujet de l'affaire Kessler ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : … Ok ! J'irais sur Internet aujourd'hui !

GRISSOM : … Tu rentres quand à la maison ?

SARA : …

Sara reste sans voix.

GRISSOM : … Tu me manques !

SARA : …

Sara est toujours sans voix. Elle est sous le choc de la révélation de Grissom.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Répond-moi ?

CATHERINE : Tu parles à qui au téléphone ? … Grissom !

Au bout du fil, Sara attend la voix de Catherine. Elle soupire.

SARA : … Tu es dans ton bureau et Catherine vient d'entrer sans frapper comme d'habitude !

Au bout du fil, Grissom regarde Catherine en écoutant Sara.

_« Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis le haut parleur ! … Sinon Catherine aurait su pour Sara et moi ! » Pense Grissom._

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Bon je te laisse ! … On se voit bientôt ?

Sara lève la tête.

_« Il vient de me poser une question ? … Tu me manques tellement mais là je ne peux pas passer ! … J'ai mon petit caractère ! » Pense Sara._

SARA : Oui ! … Mais je dors chez moi cette nuit encore ! … Peut-être demain ! … Bye.

CHEZ SARA

Sara raccroche son téléphone. Elle se sent un peu mieux. Mais son homme lui manque tellement. Sara se connecte à Internet. Elle lit le message de Grissom. Sara voit pourquoi il est resté avec Lady Heather l'autre nuit. Elle a honte de sa jalousie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se déshabille. Elle prend une douche. L'amour de Grissom se dirige vers sa chambre. Sara finit par s'endormir. Elle rêve de son homme. Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de l'appartement de Sara s'ouvre. Grissom entre chez elle. Il se dirige vers la chambre. Grissom voit que Sara dort paisiblement. Il est heureux. Grissom se déshabille. Il se met au lit à côté de Sara. Pendant son rêve, Sara sent que Grissom est présent dans son lit. Elle se calme.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Il est long ce chapitre. J'ai voulu pendant un moment de le couper en deux mais je me suis dis pour une fois : Un chapitre long ! Je tiens à remercier mes fans pour les fictions.

a/n : Je tiens à rappeler que je suis toujours en formation mais bientôt je serais en stage prés de chez moi ! … Alors je pense que je pourrais poster un peu plus souvent les fictions.

a/n : Ma fille a bientôt un an alors je ne posterais maintenant qu'en février mais il se peut que je poste à la fin de janvier. À suivre….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. APRÈS

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : avant, pendant et après**

**Saison 07**

**avant, pendant et après :**

**l'épisode (24) le bon, la brute, la dominatrice**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre III - Après (mais avant poupée de chair et de sang)**

CHEZ SARA

DANS SA CHAMBRE

Sara se réveille après s'être endormi quelques heures. Elle voit que son rêve n'en était pas un. Grissom est dans son lit, tout prés d'elle. Sara le regarde tendrement. Elle finit par sourire. Sara mord sa lèvre inférieure tout en s'habillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom émerge enfin. Il voit qu'il est toujours dans le lit de Sara, chez elle. Tout à coup, Grissom remarque que l'élue de son cœur n'est plus dans le lit. Il est près à paniquer mais Grissom entend faiblement la douche coulée. Il se dirige doucement et sans faire de bruit en direction de la salle de bain. Grissom pénètre dans la salle. Il voit que Sara vient d'arrêter l'eau. Ils se regardent quelques secondes. Grissom s'approche d'elle. Il l'embrasse passionnément. Sara se laisse faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après sa douche, Grissom rejoint Sara dans le salon. Il la regarde. Grissom voit que l'humeur de Sara n'est plus la même. Elle est plus calme. Il s'avance vers elle.

GRISSOM : … Sara revient à la maison !

SARA : … Mm !

GRISSOM : … Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

SARA : … Non !

GRISSOM : Quand reviens-tu à la maison ?

SARA : … Je ne sais pas !

GRISSOM : … Tu me manques !

SARA : … Ah ! Oui ! … J'ai lu ton e-mail !

GRISSOM : Tu comprends maintenant que Lady Heather est qu'une amie pour moi !

SARA : … Oui ! … J'étais stupide ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Je dirais que tu es amoureuse !

SARA : … C'est vrai ! … depuis notre rencontre que je t'aime !

GRISSOM : … Je sais !

SARA : … J'ai honte de t'avoir fait une scène !

GRISSOM : Je dois voir tout à l'heure Heather pour qu'elle rencontre sa petite-fille ! … Tu veux venir avec moi ?

SARA : … Non ! … C'est ton amie !

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : … Tu as rendez-vous quand ?

GRISSOM : … Dans quelques heures ! … Sara ! … Je t'attendrais !

SARA : … Bien ! … Je fais courir un peu !

GRISSOM : Tu as cas emmène Hank avec toi ?

SARA : … Oui ! … Je fais aller le chercher ?

GRISSOM : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

SARA : … Si tu veux !

GRISSOM : On y va !

Sara prend sa veste. Grissom la regarde. Sara lui sourit. L'homme prend aussi sa veste. Les deux adultes prennent chacun leur voiture. Sara se gare juste derrière Grissom. L'ancien professeur de Sara à Berkeley à San Francisco met les clés pour ouvrir leur maison. Hank saute de joie en voyant ses maîtres de nouveau ensemble. Sara prend sa laisse en cuir. Hank est fou. Il sort de la maison. Hank saute partout. Sara observe son homme. Ils s'embrassent avant de se séparer. Grissom regarde partir courir sa bien-aimée avec leur chien.

DANS UN PARC PUBLIC

À LAS VEGAS

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

Après avoir donner une chance à Lady Heather de voir la fille de sa fille décédé l'année dernière, les deux amis se parlent de leur vie privée.

LADY HEATHER : Comment a régit Sara quand elle a appris que tu as passé la nuit chez moi ?

GRISSOM : … Mal ! …

LADY HEATHER : … Tu lui as jamais parlé de moi !

GRISSOM : Non ! … Jamais !

LADY HEATHER : … Mais tu m'as déjà parlé de Sara. Il y a quelques années.

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! … Heather ! … Une personne veut te voir ?

LADY HEATHER : … Qui ?

GRISSOM : … Regarde !

LADY HEATHER : … Oh ! … Merci ! … Tu veux que je parle à Sara ?

GRISSOM : … Non !

LADY HEATHER : Bien ! … Gil ! … Merci !

Heather court vers sa petite fille. Elle regarde son ex-mari. Grissom regarde la scène. Il pense à Sara. Grissom compose le numéro de portable de Sara. Il le connaît par cœur.

SARA : … Allô !

GRISSOM : … C'est moi !

SARA : … Je sais !

GRISSOM : … Tu es rentré à la maison ?

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : Je t'aime !

SARA : … Moi aussi !

Grissom est soulagé. Sara ne l'a pas abandonné. Il est heureux. L'ami de Heather part en laissant l'ancienne dominatrice avec sa petite fille et son ancien mari.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

DANS LA MAISON DU COUPLE GRISSOM / SIDLE

Grissom se gare près du garage. Il aperçoit la voiture de sa bien-aimée. Il sourit. Grissom ouvre la porte. Hank lui fait la fête. Le Chef de la Police Scientifique se dirige vers le salon. Il voit Sara depuis lui, en chemise de nuit. Sara lui sourit. Grissom s'approche de Sara. Hank suit son maître. Il remue sa queue. Mais Grissom ne s'occupe pas de son chien. Il est sous le charme de la jeune femme qui se trouve juste en face de lui.

SARA : … Je suis revenue !

GRISSOM : … Je vois ! … Tu es très belle !

SARA : Je suis en chemise de nuit !

GRISSOM : Tu es belle de tout façon !

SARA : … Merci !

GRISSOM : Alors ta promenade ?

SARA (avec un air taquin) : … Bien ! … Je suis en pleine forme ! … Et j'espère que toi aussi !

Grissom s'approche de plus en plus de sa Sara. Il met ses mains à la taille de sa partenaire. Grissom l'attire près de lui. Le Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique pose ses lèvres sur ceux de sa bien-aimée. Sara le laisse faire. Ça lui a tellement manqué ! Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'ancienne élève de Grissom donne le répondant aux baisers de son Patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sourit à Grissom. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ils se comprennent. Les tourtereaux se dirigent vers leur chambre. Grissom ferme la porte en empêchant Hank d'y pénétrer. Il enlève doucement la chemise de nuit de Sara. Cette dernière retire le pantalon de son amant. Grissom sourit d'un air coquin. Sara le regarde tendrement. Elle regarde le lit et Grissom. Ce dernier comprend le message. Il finit son déshabillage. Sara se met sous la couette. Grissom la rejoint. Le Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique caresse sa compagne tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Les tourtereaux ont le même désir. Ils font l'amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, la couette tombe à cause du débat amoureux.

GRISSOM : Je t'aime Sara Sidle !

SARA : … Moi aussi ! … Gilbert Grissom, je t'aime !

**FINI**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Je suis en formation mais je serai dans quelques jours en stage près de chez moi, alors j'aurais peut être le temps d'écrire ou de poster prochainement.

a/n : Merci à tous les reviews ! … Je continue grâce à eux.

a/n : Et voilà ma deuxième histoire finie !

a/n : … Je lis beaucoup de fiction sur plusieurs sites et j'ai très envie d'en faire d'autres ! … Je ferai prochainement des scènes manquantes de GSR à chaque épisode de la série.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
